


Harvest Moon

by Tarlan



Category: Mojave Moon (1996)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiser decides he needs some company in order to commiserate on his own loss, and finds Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Moon

Kaiser shook his head - and regretted the action instantly. It had been one helluva strange weekend so far and he had the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

First, Ellie had disappeared off to LA without a word, not even bothering to take her own car, then she hitches a lift back with a total stranger just so she could spend the evening at the Buffalo Chip Saloon. One thing had led to another, and before he knew it, he had proposed to her. He had been so excited when she had said yes, and yet he couldn't quite understand why she insisted on calling this stranger to let him know about her plans before she had even spoken to her own mother.

He scratched his head, carefully avoiding the injured side.

Next thing he knew, Ellie was telling him she wanted to tell her mother the news after all, so he'd given her money for beer and sent her off after a quick but rather intense session in the parking lot.

Kaiser shuddered in remembrance of those lithe legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust hard into her hot, wet channel, her luscious mouth alternately sucking and biting at him as she groaned and writhed in his embrace. He had felt her body stiffen, her vaginal muscles clamping down hard upon him as his own body reached that pinnacle of passion, heard her screams of pleasure mingle with his own grunts of ecstasy as they climaxed, seemingly together.

He sighed. There was no doubt about it, Ellie was one sexy lady.

Kaiser sat up and looked around, feeling pretty groggy... and what was this wet stuff on his face anyway?

And where the hell am I?

The last thing he remembered was watching Ellie jump into her car and drive off to see her mother, Julie.

Kaiser clambered out of the open trunk of the partially stripped down car and wandered along the dirty alleyway towards the main street, noticing, with some confusion, that he had one helluva headache and a stiff neck as well. As he wandered along the main street he saw a diner up ahead; Johnies. He paused outside for a moment, debating whether or not to enter then decided that, at the very least, it ought to have a washroom where he could clean himself up.

It took him a moment or two to find the sign indicating the direction of the men's room, then he ambled through, largely ignored by the few staff and customers present.

One look at his blood-covered reflection in the mirror hung over the basin was enough to make him moan. He pushed back his long, blond hair and stared at the gash stretching from his temple up into the hairline.

What the hell happened?

Kaiser washed off the blood using a few hand towels and made himself a makeshift bandage, then he shrugged out of the leather jacket that had become too uncomfortable in the heat of the day. He grimaced. At least the blood didn't look too obvious against his red T-shirt.

He still had absolutely no idea of how he had come to find himself in LA. He couldn't have been *that* drunk? After all, he remembered asking Ellie to marry him.

Suddenly, as he stared at his pale reflection, it all came back to him; Boyd.

After seeing Ellie off he had started walking back to the saloon when Boyd's old truck had pulled up alongside. The next thing he saw was the swing of something that flashed metallic in the glare of the neon lighting.

"Damn that Boyd!"

Kaiser stalked out of the washroom and back though the diner, heading for the exit but he paused by the door. Somehow or other he had to get back to Ellie - and have it out with Boyd once and for all. He couldn't figure out what on earth had gotten into that crazy sonuvabitch. It was not like Ellie meant anything to Boyd. Hell, if anything, Ellie getting married and moving out would be exactly what Boyd wanted. It would give the man time alone with his woman. So why the hell did Boyd have to go and hit him like that? He mumbled under his breath.

"Crazy sonuvabitch."

The next problem made itself known. How the hell was he going to get back out into the Mojave Desert when he didn't have more than ten bucks in his pocket? The bus fare was more than double that. The answer to that particular problem came like a bolt of lightning, and with a quick grin, he stepped out of Johnies. He looked first one way and then the other, his eyes lighting up as he spied what he was looking for, literally across the street. It seemed his luck was changing for the better.

Seemingly oblivious to the cars that hooted at him, he bounced across the street to the bus with renewed optimism, intending to ride it as far as he could, then he would hitch the rest of the way.

****

Kaiser arrived at Ellie's place in time to see Boyd driving away with Julie's car up on the ramp behind. He frowned, trying to figure out why Boyd would want to do that - unless Julie's car needed a garage. But that didn't make sense. Boyd was good with his hands - hell, he had built that great platform over the top of the 'movable home' and he was a mechanic by trade. In fact, he often believed that Boyd could fix just about anything. There was one other thing that struck Kaiser as a little strange. Why wasn't Boyd using the road? There was nothing in the direction he had taken except the long drop at the edge of the mesa.

With a sigh of annoyance, Kaiser decided to follow on behind. After all, he had promised himself to have it out with Boyd over this lump on his head. He picked up a metal bar as an afterthought and carried on walking, knowing that Boyd could not have driven far.

When he reached his destination, Kaiser shook his head in amazement as he realized exactly what Boyd was doing. Boyd had reversed his truck, backing up until it stood about ten feet from the edge, obviously intending to send Julie's car down the ramp and over the drop to the desert floor far below. Kaiser blinked his eyes in confusion as he listened to Boyd's manic laughter, and another realization smacked him in the face. Julie was *in* that car along with two male strangers - and so was Ellie.

"Now I'm pissed with you, Boyd."

Deciding against announcing his presence, Kaiser sneaked up behind Boyd intending to whack him on the back of the head with the metal bar. Unfortunately, he misjudged the angle and hit Boyd on the top of his shoulders instead. Boyd turned, disbelief written across his handsome but manic face.

Oh shit!

Kaiser held the bar tightly as Boyd advanced on him with a menacing expression. There were no two ways about it; Boyd was pissed at having his fun interrupted. The bar was ripped from his hand and Kaiser's last sight before darkness closed around him was of Boyd's fist coming to meet his face.

****

A loud boom dragged Kaiser back to full consciousness and he watched the acrid black plume of smoke curl up into the bright, moonlit sky. When he looked around him, he could see Julie's car balanced on the edge of the mesa, but of Boyd's truck there was no sign. And there was no sign of Boyd either.

He didn't bother to question the sound and smoke as the small group headed back to the trailer, being too caught up in trying to decipher the conflicting emotions that crossed Ellie's face whenever she glanced in his direction. The answer to that question came soon enough.

Kaiser sighed deeply as he walked away from Ellie, unsure whether he was disappointed or not that there would be no wedding. After all, he was still young and he had many ambitions, small though they might be, that he would never be able to fulfill should he take on a wife. Still, Ellie had been special.

He turned to see Ellie jump into the car, next to one of the strangers, having given the older guy one hell of a parting kiss. Moments later he saw Ellie's mother leave the house and approach the man. Julie did seem rather stuck on that older guy, giving him coy glances. He watched as they walked up the stairs to the viewing platform, side-by-side.

From the looks of things, he wasn't the only one to lose his girl tonight.

Kaiser looked up at what people tended to call a Harvest moon, being the closest full moon to the autumnal equinox. He wondered whether *it* had anything to do with that sudden inexplicable urge to ask Ellie to marry him. He also wondered if *it* had anything to do with Boyd's weirder than usual behavior, and decided that perhaps the pair of them had been moonstruck.

Talking of lunatics. Where the hell did Boyd go, anyhow?

Kaiser seemed to recall a loud boom and some black smoke coming up from the base of the mesa.

Nah! Couldn't have.

He decided to go back to the mesa edge and see if Boyd was still there. Hell, they actually had something in common now. They'd both lost their girlfriends tonight.

The full moon cast deep shadows amongst the rocks lining the long drop to the desert floor and yet the desert itself was bathed in moonlight so bright you could see for miles. Looking over the edge of the mesa, Kaiser could see the burnt out remains of Boyd's truck, still smoldering. He looked harder when his eye caught sight of movement below.

Yep. There's Boyd.

"Hey, Boyd? Whatcha doing down there? Wanna go for a beer at the Buffalo Chip?"

"Just give me a goddamn hand up, Kaiser."

A few minutes later, Boyd and Kaiser were sitting side by side, feet dangling over the edge of the mesa. Kaiser looked across at the other man, seeing the torn black T-shirt and jeans, and the bruises that stood out, livid against the pale, moonlit skin.

"That your truck?"

"No. This here's a grave yard where trucks go to die... Of course it's my goddamn truck."

Boyd raked one hand through his short blond hair, angered by his own sarcasm, his finger catching the small earring momentarily. The truck had been more than just a vehicle, it had been his livelihood. Without it he would be no better off than the rest of the white trash that lived around these parts.

"Aaaaarrgghhh."

He had an urge to throw something off the edge of the mesa but realized that, apart from a few small rocks, the only other thing to hand was Kaiser. Still... With a sigh, Boyd resisted the urge to give the younger man a shove, his thoughts traveling back to his own predicament.

Tonight he had lost almost everything; his truck, his girl... probably his home too if he couldn't pay the rent. And he didn't even have Julie to fall back on any more either. To be honest, he'd known for months that things between them were not too good and, despite outward appearances, he had a feeling that Ellie's trip to LA had been intentional. She had gone there looking for someone to replace him in Julie's affection. Well, it certainly looked like Ellie had struck gold on her first time out.

He groaned loudly. On top of everything else, he felt bruised all over but then, that was better than being dead. It was fortunate that he had the good sense to jump when the truck went over the edge, especially as the petrol tank had gone up on impact. Nevertheless, he had bounced against a few rocks before fetching up against a boulder.

"Shit!"

The silence stretched between them as they gazed out across the desert, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Kaiser realized he didn't have a huge amount to think about.

"So. Do you want that beer?"

"Hell of a long walk to the Buffalo Chip from here."

"Not if we take a car. Julie's car."

Boyd looked across at Kaiser, and a big grin lightened his features at the obvious solution to their problem.

"Hell, why not."

They stood up and brushed off the dust that clung to their clothes and then Kaiser waited as Boyd clambered back down to his wreck of a truck. When he returned barely ten minutes later he was carrying a length of rope. Using a large rock, Boyd set up a simple pulley system and together, with a hell of a lot of pulling and cussing, they managed to drag the car back onto solid ground.

They sank to the ground beside the car, with only the sounds of their heavy breathing cutting though the silence of the night. Kaiser examined the pale, lightly bearded face, seeing a sheen of sweat glistening in the semi-darkness. Boyd looked a real mess, but then, he reckoned **he** looked just as terrible with his makeshift bandage and bruised face.

"Got any plans now you and Julie have split?"

"Nope. Weren't you supposed to be getting married to Ellie?"

"Not any more. She ditched me. Hey, did you see my new bike parked at the Buffalo?"

"No. What is it? One of those fancy Japanese racing machines?"

"No. Got myself a Harley. Picked her up yesterday, plan to hit the road now I've no more ties to this place."

Boyd stared hard at Kaiser for a moment, remembering the documentary he had been watching the other night when that man, Al, had first shown up.

What the hell was it? Oh yeah, American Thunder.

It had been all about the Hell's Angels wandering around the countryside on their Harley's, scaring all the 'decent' folk. Boyd grinned, suddenly seeing a life that he had a feeling he might enjoy.

"What do you say we take that car, drive to the saloon and then hit the road together on that Harley of yours?"

Kaiser looked across at the glittering eyes, seeing the excited, open expression so clearly in the pale moonlight. He thought about it for a moment then found himself giving Boyd an answering grin.

"That sounds like a great idea."

THE END


End file.
